Karma
by theclass-a-team02
Summary: -- HIATUS -- "What... the hell!" Light touched his face and screamed. Except he didn't sound like a man, he sounded like a freaking girl. Full summary inside. L/Light.
1. Revenge

**AN: Second DN story. I'm planning on changing some of the canon events a little bit so I could make my story work. And I would never thought I would make an L/Light story. I'm turning into a Yaoi fangirl. XD  
**

**Full Summary: **It was all going perfect. His plans on becoming the God of the New World was just one step away. Until a weird girl from his past got her revenge by turning Light into a girl! He - or she will have to go through female problems such as blemishes, PMS, flirtatious boys, and our favourite detective - L.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

**Karma**

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

Light sat comfortably on his chair and smiled evilly. L had released him and Misa. Now that the Kira investigation had read the two fake rules of the Death Note, they had been cleared out of suspicion of being Kira and the Second Kira. He chuckled darkly as a plan to kill L formed in his head. The eccentric detective was already planning on testing out the Death Note to see if the 13 day-rule is true. Light was the only person he had told about this, and L was planning on telling the whole Kira Investigation as soon as possible. It was a good thing Rem wasn't there when L told him about his plan, as it would ruin _his _plan in killing L. So many planning going on around here.

"You seemed to be in a good mood." Ryuk said and munched on his apple.

"L is going to die soon, and I will _be _the God of the New World." Light exclaimed and laughed maniacally. The Shinigami stared at him.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of that one before." Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk. "What will happen when L dies? I guess things will be pretty boring, huh?"

Light chuckled darkly again before smirking at him. Or it. _Is he having an orgasmic attack when he thinks about L dying?, _Ryuk thought. "Trust me on this, it would be more interesting because all of my obstacles will soon be gone." Light grabbed the remote and turned his T.V. on.

"_Kira's killings still continues. Today, ten criminals died of a heart attack." _

It was a good thing Light had told Misa to kill more criminals, or else he would have to go with her on dates. He shivered inwardly at the thought. He yawned and turned his T.V. Off and got ready for bed.

-x-X-x-

Maya laughed gleefully as she tried to think of something to wish. A fat man with a black mustache was floating beside her, seeming unfazed by the girl's weirdness. Said man was bald and had a happy expression on his face. He was wearing a silver shining vest and underneath it was a long sleeve shirt. He was also wearing purple pants.

The red-blue-black haired girl was dressed in all black. Black baggy pants, black shirt and black socks. Her eyes were blood-shot and always had an evil glint. She _almost_ look like a female version of Beyond Birthday. How eerie.

"Hmm... what should I wish? Make Light fall in love with me? Ha ha ha! That is a brilliant plan!" The man looked around the room and chuckled quietly. Maya's room was filled with photos of Light Yagami. The pictures had heart-shaped frames and red candles in front of them. He could tell that these pictures that she had taken was from following Light around.

Maya babbled on. "And after that we'll get married! Then I'd like to wish to meet Kira, too!"

The man snapped his eyes back at her. "Whoa there, _creepy _Light fan girl," he said the word _creepy_ silently, "you only get one wish."

"What?! What kind of genie only grants one wish?!"

"The handsome kind, like moi." He fixed his collar. Maya gagged inwardly. She gave him a weird look. "Say that again?"

The man, or as she called him, the genie, sighed exasperatedly. "That's the rules. You only get one wish." She groaned as she thought of something better than making Light go loco over her. She felt her eye twitch as she remembered bad memories from the past.

-x-X-x-

_4 Years Ago_

-x-X-x-

Maya sighed happily. Today was the day she decided to ask out Light Yagami, a student who was handsome, popular, athletic, intelligent...Do I need to go on... I mean, all he was missing was a sparkling skin.

She had been crushing on Light ever since Grade 4, but he never noticed her. They both had been going to the same school for the past four years. He always seemed to be bored all the time. _Well get ready to be entertained by me, my lovely Light! _She mused. Only one thing could entertain him, my dear. The notebook.

Anyway, she fixed her hair as she entered the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned around and landed on a certain brunette. He was sitting with a couple of guys, who were goofing around with their food, while Light was eating his apple peacefully. Maya debated in her mind whether or not she should ask him out during lunch with a bunch of people that would might be eavesdropping. She sighed. _I guess I should wait after school._

After school she hurried out of the building, looking for Light. She heard someone call her name. She spun around and her heartbeat accelerated when she realized it was Light who had just called her. Heat flooded her cheeks as he approached her. _This is it!_

"Ms. Maya, I want you to stop stalking me."

_Whatever you say my dear Light, _she mused. _Wait, say what?! _"Uh, w—what do you mean?" _Why would he say the term 'stalking'?! I prefer it 'admiring from afar'. _Weren't you cheesy.

"You know exactly what I mean." Light stared at her straight in the eye. She looked down. "I—I just really like you, Light, ever since we're in elementary."

The following words broke her heart. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." Her lips quivered and she took a deep breath. "Is it because you already liked someone else?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just not ready for relationships yet. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said the word _fine _a bit angrily. _I guess I couldn't blame him... I'll just wait till he's ready._

Light said a quiet good-bye and turned around. She just stood there frozen, and felt nothing. Quietly, she went to the same direction as Light.

Meanwhile, Light saw her at the corner of his eye. _Damn it, this girl won't quit. I need to find a way to make her stop following me. _He smirked as he saw a girl from his class sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Arya." Her head snapped up from the book she was reading and turned to Light, who sat down beside her. "Uh, hi Light." They continued to communicate. Light was waiting for Maya to be close enough to hear them. He pretended to drop his phone and when he picked it up, he saw someone moved behind a tree.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to go out with me?" Maya gasped and covered her mouth. _I thought he wasn't ready for relationships yet! _

Arya giggled. "Um, sure." Maya's blood boiled and her eye twitched. _I should do something about this! _She grinned evilly as she remembered the egg she brought in case of an emergency. Seriously, an egg? She also had other weird stuff in her bag.

Aiming at Arya's head, Maya snapped her wrist and the egg hit Arya on the shoulder, then she made a run for it. She heard Arya cry because of the pain, while Maya cried because of her broken heart.

-x-X-x

_Present_

-x-X-x

Maya shook her head violently as she tried to forget the past. She realized now that she had been wrong about being in love with Light, even though he had broke her heart. Really, she just had realized that now?

She slapped herself a couple of times. The genie raised an eyebrow. "Uh... should I be afraid of you?" The girl shot him a glare, which made her a lot scarier. "YOU!"

The unnamed genie squeaked. "Me?"

"I want you to turn Light into a girl to make him feel the pain that every woman go through!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pain? Like... giving birth?"

"No, dumbass!"

"Cramps while having period?"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Uh... popping pimples...?" Maya shrieked and threw a book at him, but she missed. "Just turn him into an 18-year old woman!"

"Okay, okay. I will. But are you sure you don't want something else? Like, turn _yourself _into a beautiful, _not creepy, _woman." Once again he said the words _not creepy _silently. He was trying to lighten the mood, but was failing as Maya's body shook in rage.

"Alright, jeez." He rolled up his sleeves and closed his eyes, trying to meditate.

"Ahmm......Ahm.....Ahem. Ahm.....Baba-bo-ee-baba-bo-ee tsk tsk." Maya stared at him. _What the hell? _"Ee-hoh. Ee-hoh. Arf, arf! Mooooo!"

A loud squeaked was heard from the genie as Maya slapped him. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was just warming up! Granting a wish is not an easy task. I'm not like those other genie you see in a Disney movie who snaps his fingers and make poofing sounds and sing!" She rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up, then!" She sighed. This was supposed to be a peaceful night. Then this stupid genie suddenly appeared when she had come back to her apartment and ruined it. At first, she thought it was some kind of a joke, but with Kira around she was starting to feel that nothing was impossible.

The genie took a deep breath. "Your wish... is my command!" He clapped his hands three times.

One second, two seconds, three...

"What now...?" Maya asked. He smiled at her. "He he he. Light Yagami is now a female."

She laughed evilly. "So, is this whole female thing going to be permanent?"

"Nope!" The genie said enthusiastically. Her smile dropped. "What?! Then what do you do to make it permanent?"

He smirked and leaned in closer to her to whisper the rules.

"Ahh..."

-x-X-x-

Ryuk went back to Light's house after stealing some apples from the neighbourhood because Light 'forgot' to buy him/it some. He/it enjoyed munching on them as he/it, (let's just call him a he okay?!) floated back up to Light's room.

When he phased through the door, he froze. _Do human's hair grow out this much after one night? He he he. Humans are so interesting. _He floated beside Light's bed and dropped his apple.

_Oh my Shinigami..._

Light briefly opened his eyes when he heard a thud on the floor. He saw Ryuk staring down at him. He gave the Shinigami a weird look before sitting up. Ryuk picked up his apple and finished eating it. Light felt weird this morning. Very, very weird.

He stood up and stretched. He made his way to the door but when he caught his reflection in his mirror. He walked back slowly and stared at the mirror with his eyes as huge as plates.

"What... the hell?!" Light touched his face and screamed. Except his scream didn't sound like a man, he sounded like a freaking girl.

* * *

**AN: There you go. First chapter. I hope it's not too boring.**

**Now I know Ryuk wouldn't say or even think 'Oh my Shinigami', but I just had to add it because I thought it was funny. XD**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Shocked

**A/N: Wow... I'd never thought that a lot of people would read this fic. o.0 I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read this. [bows]**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, right?**

**

* * *

**

**Karma**

**Chapter 2: Shocked**

Silence flooded the room as Light watched himselfgaped in the mirror. His hair was a little bit longer. It was slightly past his chin, down to his neck, but otherwise still had his bangs. His manly handsome features now looked feminine. His lips were a bit fuller than before, and his eyelashes were longer. Other than that, he still had his perfect nose and brown eyes the same, with that serious evil glint. He raised his hand and slightly patted his cheek, then went down to his neck, and with wide-eyes, he looked down at his chest.

Scream-o-scale: 8/10

After that scream, Ryuk began howling his demonic laughter. "Y-you are certainly Light! I c-could see your n-name ... hyuk hyuk hyuk ... f-floating above you head! H-humans are so interesting!" Light gave the Shinigami an intense glare through the mirror before he went back to examining his face. Then suddenly, shouts and loud bangings were heard.

"Light! Hey, are you okay?!" Sayu yelled behind the door. She grabbed the spare key for his room and opened the door. "Hey Li—. Uh... who are you? And why are you wearing Light's clothes?!"

Before Light could speak, the girl waved her hands in front of her.

"I don't even wanna know, okay? Where's Light?!" His sister looked around the room. Light clenched his fists because Ryuk's laughter became louder. _Should I tell her I'm her brother?_ He grabbed his sister's shoulders and leaned in closer.

"Sayu, I'm your brother Light." He winced at his feminine voice.

"..."

Light wiped her sister's spit off of his face as Sayu clutched her stomach and barked out a loud laugh. This made Ryuk laugh even harder. If that was even possible. He was pounding his 'fists' on Light's bed as he howled.

"That, he he he, was the funniest joke I have _ever _heard." Sayu wiped the tears from her eyes. "But seriously, where is Light?"

Light sighed exasperatedly. "Listen Sayu, I. Am. Light." She narrowed her eyes.

"Nuh-huh! As far as I know my brother is _not _a girl!"

"What do you mean _as far as you know_?! I'm a guy!" Light snapped. Or at least _was._

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? Then prove it to me that you really are my brother!"

"When you were eight years old, you flushed dad's cellphone in the toilet." Her eyes widened, then went back to her serious expression. "So? That doesn't prove anything. A lot of eight year old kids do that!" Light kept his face calm, but inside, _not _so calm.

He smirked as he remembered an embarrassing moment that had happened to his sister. "When you were 12, I went to the park with you and something very interesting happened. You were playing on the monkey bars, then suddenly you got into a fight with a snobby girl for who knows what reason, then—do I need to continue?" Light asked with a sly look on his face. He ignored Ryuk's cries, who was yelling for him to continue. Meanwhile, Sayu's face turned pale, then crimson.

Light spoke quickly. "Your pants fell down in front of everybody."

He wanted to cover his ears, but that would make him suspicious. He had never heard Ryuk laugh this loud before. And when I say loud, I mean _loud._

Sayu gasped and flushed furiously. "T-that wasn't me! Besides, Light could've told you that!"

Light rolled his eyes. "I made a promise that I would never tell anyone about it. Especially about the purple bunny underwear part." He struggled to keep his expression straight as he remembered it. And he was surprised on how Ryuk had been laughing for a full six minutes without stopping to breathe.

And he was _still _laughing.

"Okay fine, I believe you!" Sayu exclaimed before Light could continue telling embarrassing moments about her. She knew that they were the only ones in the house, but still. "But how did this all happen?! I don't want you to stay like a girl. Even though I _love _your hair. I want my Light back! The _boy _one." She babbled on and on and on...

Being stuck in a room with a whiny talkative sister and a laughing Shinigami, who could rupture an eardrum by its laugh, wasn't really what you want in the morning.

"Oh my gosh!" Sayu gasped. "Light, did you get a sex change and not tell us?"

He gave her a weird look. "Sayu, I would _know_ if I got a sex change."

She sighed. "But how did you become a girl?"

"I have to know how _and _why." He gestured his sister out of the room. "But right now, just go downstairs. Oh and by the way, where is mom?"

"She went out to buy some groceries." He sighed in relief. "Sayu, do not tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, Light. I promise not to tell anyone." With that, she went to their kitchen, still stunned that her brother had now become a sister.

After Light closed the door, he glared at the Shinigami, who was still snickering. He would've been amused, too, if _he _wasn't the one Ryuk was laughing at. Light put his hand to his chin, like always when he tried to think.

"I can't go to the headquarters looking like this. I have to make a plan on what am I going to do in order to go there and keep track on how close they are into catching Kira, but I don't think that would be easy." He turned to Ryuk. "Ryuk, do you have any idea why and how this happened to me?"

As usual, he was no help. "No, not a clue." Light sighed inwardly. A part of him was glad that it was only Sayu and Ryuk who knew about this. If Misa knows, she still might not leave him alone. Heck, she might even ask him to have a lesbian sex with her.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Light didn't answer at first. Instead, he began staring at himself again in the mirror. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even want to look down below his waist.

"Hey, Light! I asked you a question." Light snapped his eyes at Ryuk. He answered slowly while still gazing at himself.

"I... have a plan."

-x-X-x-

_I will be going away for a while. There are some problems I need to solve. You need to move to a different location. Do not leave any trail behind. If by somehow the investigators found you, tell them that I went to a vacation._

_But do not stop the killings and always be careful. _

_Delete this message and do not tell anyone about it._

The annoying, whiny, stupid, naive Misa Amane pouted as she deleted her 'boyfriend's' message. She almost threw a tantrum when she read the text message, but remembered that Light wanted her to be careful. Poor stupid, naive Misa misunderstood.

"Oh I will so miss you, Light! You didn't even say bye to me in person!" She sniffed. She turned around and went to her room to pack her belongings. Rem followed her.

Misa sighed as she grabbed her Death Note and put it inside a bag. She needed to find a place where no one could easily find her. "Ugh! Where should I go? Rem, where do you think Light went?"

She/he/it didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything. But I must go to the headquarters, they have a few questions for me."

"Okie dokie artichokie!"

"And don't worry, I'll find a place for you where you can stay." Rem disappeared and Misa kept grumbling about Light leaving her alone in this poor unfortunate world that was full of evil and murderers. Ahem, Second Kira.

-x-X-x-

"Sayu, dear, where is your brother?" Her mom, Sachiko, asked. It was about

"Uh... didn't he t-tell you?" Sayu stammered. Light told her not to tell anyone about the whole him turning into a girl.

"Tell me what?"

"That he's ... leaving for a while!" The girl said. Her mom raised an eyebrow. "To go where?"

"To a vacation. Yeah, he was in a rush so he didn't tell me where he's going. He was so excited that he just had to leave early." She lied smoothly.

"But why would he go unexpectedly?"

Sayu bit her lip as she tried to think of an excuse. "Well, he's always away. Do you remember when he was gone for about two months? It was a shock, really, that he told me about him leaving."

Meanwhile, Light was listening to their conversion and was slightly impressed that Sayu could pull it off. Ryuk was snickering again. He so wanted to throw a chair at the Shinigami.

Out of his mom's sight, he motioned Sayu to go to his room before heading upstairs.

"Oh I just have to go get something from upstairs." Her mom nodded and she ran upstairs to her 'sister's' room. She closed the door and looked at Light.

"Thank you for not telling mom." Sayu shrugged. "It's no problem. You've helped me a lot before. So, what are you gonna do now?"

"First I need to buy some girl things." His eye twitched when Ryuk snorted.

Sayu jumped up and down. "Ooh! I can help you with that!"

He sighed. "Okay. Then I need to find a place to live. I have enough money to rent an apartment. Sayu, you're going to have to tell mom that you're going to a friend's house, okay?" She nodded in agreement.

Light thought about his father. _I can't tell him that I turned into a girl. But how can Sayu explain to him that I went to a vacation? He would need more answers than what Sayu had said to mom. Hmm... who cares if they get suspicious of me? It's not like they would find me that easily considering I'm like this. But I'd need excuses when I turned back to normal. _If_, I might add. And what about Rem? L would probably ask the Shinigami where and why I suddenly disappeared. _

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun. We're gonna go shopping!" She squealed. Light groaned inwardly.

Ryuk chuckled. "This is going to be a one hell of an afternoon."

Light couldn't agree more.

-x-X-x-

_You've got to be kidding me. _Light's eye twitched when he saw the pile of clothes Sayu and a clerk wanted him to wear. It was bad enough that he had to wear one of his mom's clothes that Sayu had stolen. This was his first time wearing a bra, and he had a little bit of trouble putting it on. He was self-conscious and practically shoo-ed Ryuk out of his room.

They went to a shopping mall after they had picked a suitable apartment for him. The clerk went away for a moment so she could find more clothes for Light. Joy. He didn't even have a job for a moment so he was wondering how the hell would he be able to buy all these clothes. But his sister told him that she would pay half of it.

"Sayu, I am not gonna wear any of this." He said firmly. Sayu rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just try it on. It's not that bad, unlike what you're wearing right now." She wrinkled her nose and chuckled. "You're wearing old ladies' clothes."

"Mom would get a kick out of that if she heard you." He muttered. Someone whistled behind them. He spun around and saw a guy smirking at him.

"Wow, nice choice of clothes." He said sarcastically while smiling. "But you looked hot, sweetheart." Light heard his sister giggled.

He glared at him. "Look, I'm not interested in guys. I'm strai—" He stopped, remembering that he was now a _she. How come I didn't notice that? Did my IQ points dropped when I turned into a woman? _Light mused.

"Ah, playing hard to get, huh?"

The Apple-Lover Shinigami chuckled. "Ooh... it looks you've got an admirer."

"Shut up." Light said through clenched teeth. The guy thought he was the one Light was talking to, so he backed away slowly when he saw Light's expression.

"Aww Light, how could you turned that guy down? He's pretty cute." His sister giggled. He turned to face her.

"So?" Sayu sighed and shook her head. The clerk arrived with an Electric Blue Long Sleeveless Top. His eyes widened.

"Why would I need a dress?! I need casual clothes, not the kind you wear to a club."

"But Light, sooner or later you _will _need a dress. And besides, it's on sale." Sayu waved the price tag in front of his face. He sighed. He had to admit, she was right, that he would need a dress if he was going to stay girl for a while. _But can't I just be a tomboy?!_ Sorry, that would ruin the fun.

His sister shoved him inside a change room and she threw a pair of gold sandals. He muttered a curse when it had hit him on the head.

A few minutes later, a grouchy Light came out of the change room. The blue dress they had given him fit perfectly on him. "Wow, I love it! If it could fit me I'd totally buy it!" Sayu squealed. The guy behind the cash register gawked at him.

"Okay, okay. Now, can we buy something more casual?"

"Alright, grumpy bum." Before Light could go back inside, he saw Ryuk all tangled like a pretzel because he hadn't eaten an apple yet. Light fought back a laugh and went in to change.

A few hours later, the two Yagamis were both exhausted. They went to Light's apartment and Sayu almost didn't make it. Though tired and sleepy, Light stood up, grabbed a plastic bag that had an apple in it, and went to his small bedroom followed by Ryuk. Once inside, he tossed it up in the air and the Shinigami grabbed it and munched on it. Light wrinkled his nose in disgust before heading out.

"Sayu, you should head back home."

Her head snapped up. "What?! Are you crazy? You want me to go home by myself?!"

"You're fourteen years old and it's not even dark outside yet. I'm sure you can handle it. How about this, call me once you get home, okay?" Light said.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, then. I guess I'll go now." Ryuk phased out of his room and out of Sayu's sight, Light motioned him to follow her on her way home. "Well this is going to be boring." Ryuk said.

Once the two were out, Light immediately thought of a plan on how to get inside the headquarters. He set up his computer and got to work.

-x-X-x-

"_Mr. Yagami, do you know where Light went?" A young detective, who was stacking sugar cubes on the table, asked. That man was, you guessed it, L._

"_My wife told me that he went to a vacation. He needed a break." The sugar cubes was knocked after the Chief had replied. L put his thumb against his lips. "Needed a break... that doesn't sound like Light at all."_

_Soichiro sighed. "Well, after what a lot of us had been through he deserves a little time on his own." _

"_...I suppose."_

It had been three days since Light went to his 'vacation'. They couldn't find Misa either so they had assumed that she went with him. L had been questioning the 'white thing', most commonly known as Rem, non-stop. But she/he/it still had the same answers to his questions.

Aizawa entered the room L and Soichiro was in. "Hey, Chief. Some girl outside wanted to see you. She said she's Light's ex-girlfriend." The Chief glanced at L for a moment before nodding.

Outside the building, Light waited patiently for his dad to come out. He was wearing a plaid shirt, white sneakers and blue jeans. He also had a purse with him. Aww, how cute. He gritted his teeth while Ryuk laughed for the umpteenth time.

His dad emerged out of the building and looked around. Soichiro's eyes landed on him and approached him. "Yes?"

Light sucked in a deep breath. "Dad, this is me, Light." His dad's face turned pale and his eyes widened. "W-what? Is this some kind of prank?!"

Light told his dad everything that had happened in the Kira case. When both him and Misa were suspected in being the two Kiras, when he was handcuffed to L. Light had decided to himself that he wouldn't be able to accomplish his plan if he doesn't tell someone about him turning into a woman in the Kira Investigation.

After Light had calmly finished explaining, the Chief sighed and rubbed his temples. "S-son... do you know why this happened?" He couldn't believe it! His one son had turned into... a girl. Every dad would get freaked out by that, of course.

"I don't know, but I need to get there in order to help you and the others. I also don't want them to know about this, dad."

Soichiro nodded. He shivered involuntarily when a thought crossed his mind. _DID KIRA DO THIS TO MY CHARMING SON?! _

"Um... uh, d-do you have a plan?" He asked. Light nodded.

"I know that they would get suspicious of me, but I would prove it to them that I am not a threat so I can help all of you catch Kira and bring him to his execution."

The Chief sighed. "Okay. Come on, let's go inside." He was having a hard time accepting this. But like Maya, with Kira around and this Death Note, he was starting to think that nothing was impossible anymore.

They went inside the building. The Chief was uncomfortable being around his son – erm, daughter. "Wow, that was easy." Ryuk said.

Once inside the room L was in along with the other investigators, Light gazed at his rival.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge and just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this_

_Love bug again—_

All of them slowly looked at Matsuda, who was grinning sheepishly. He fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, I have to take this call." L stared disapprovingly at him, but no one noticed it.

Now back to Light, he never thought of L as attractive. Heck, not even a bit cute. _Look at his hair compared to what I had. And those dark bags. _But for the first time he saw L through female eyes, his cuteness was maybe up to a 5 percent...

* * *

**A/N: Make that 100 percent. :P **

**I don't think this chapter is not that good compared to the first one. But that's just me. I just wanted to let everyone know that this fic is not going to be about Kira and Kira only. This is a crack humour fic. It's about Light and how the heck is he going to survive as a woman, and also about L, too. **

**Before I forget, I do not own Love Bug by the JoBros.**

**And ALSO, if you want to see Light's outfit and the dress they bought, I will put the link on my profile later because FFnet is being mean to me. It's messing with my profile.  
**


	3. Complicated

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a stupid writer's block! My friend, whose username is ObSeSsEdWiThIzZy, helped me a bit in this chapter because I'd been really frustrated. So as a thank you, you should bake her some cookies and give it to her. Or better yet, just chuck it at her. **

**I know, I know. I'm evil. BLAME BB AND LIGHT FOR MAKING ME EVIL!**

**And thank you for all who read and reviewed. I love you guys! **

**I will be putting 'he/him/his' for Light and not 'she/her' because I don't want him to seemed like a stranger. Now on with the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Karma**

**Chapter 3: Complicated**

_What was that?! I mean, Love Bug?!, _Light mused. Come on, it was Matsuda, what did you expect? _And why am I thinking about L being cute? _He shuddered inwardly. _Clearly, I wasn't thinking right._

Matsuda quickly turned his phone off after he saw the Chief's wary look. But of course, the wariness was not because of that, but for other reasons. Aizawa stared at the girl and felt weird. _Have I seen this girl before?_

L's dark eyes stared at Light. Light wasn't really uncomfortable by his stare, as he always got it a lot in the past. What Light was slightly creeped out at was the fact that Matsuda's stare could mean some other things that even I didn't want to know.

Soichiro cleared his throat. "Uh gentlemen, this is ... Akari Shooichi. She's a friend of Light." Light bowed and smiled at them, while they returned the favour. Except for L, who was just standing there. He put his thumb against his lips._ Brown hair, dresses nicely, and quite attractive. Physically, she looks like Light. If Mr. Yagami hadn't introduced her to us, I would've assume she was Light's sister._

"Akari, this is Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ryuzaki. Now, she has something to say." Aizawa's eyes widened. _What the__—__? Why would he just randomly say our real names in front of her? We don't even know her. _Light spoke before he could.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure you are all wondering why I am here. The same reasons as all of you; to catch Kira and bring him to his execution. Light asked me if I could be his replacement while he was gone." He finished with a smile. His smile slightly faltered when he saw Matsuda blushing madly.

His dad stepped in. "We've known Akari for a long time now, and I do trust her very much." Light sighed inaudibly in relief as his father had caught on pretty quick. He knew the other detectives trust his dad, so it would be a lot easier. But still, he had to be careful, since there was one among them that had a big brain.

Everyone turned to L, who was still staring at Light. Both of them stared at each other, as if they were trying to read each other's thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, L finally spoke. "How come Light didn't mention you to me? After all, he was my first friend. I'm hurt." Light slightly narrowed his eyes at the detective. _What __the hell was he playing at? _The others looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, after we broke up I moved to a different location. We've never really communicated then. I moved back here a couple of days ago, and I just happened to bumped into him. Then he asked me to do a favour for him, which is helping all of you with the Kira case. I guess our great detective L couldn't handle it." Light shrugged. But inside, he was smirking. Matsuda cleared his throat while his father stared at him. He just ignored them.

His dad spoke before L could, even though he knew that the number one detective didn't like being interrupted. "Akari, this man is currently leading the case."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Light narrowed his eyes. He knew that they wouldn't just reveal L's identity.

"Well, we're keeping his identity hidden, like L."

"So Ryuzaki is just an alias, then?" Matsuda nodded. "Yep, both him and Light are very smart. In some ways, they're pretty much like L." L gave him a stink eye (which was by the way did not look scary, in fact it was very cute), if he ever has one. Matsuda rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, Chief. The rest of us here don't know her that well. Even if she's not Kira, how do we know her intentions are good?" Light raised an eyebrow at Aizawa.

"As I've said before, I trust her very much. She is just like family to me."

"Well, she does kind of look like Light." Mogi said. Light chuckled. "I've heard of that a lot of times in the past.

"Since I know that you are not comfortable not knowing a lot things about me, I guess I could talk a little about myself." The Chief motioned him to seat on a chair, and everyone else sat, too. Light crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been wanting to be a detective since I was little. When Kira first started his killings, I became interested. I tried searching the internet, but none of them were helpful. All it was in there was people wanting Kira to keep killing criminals."

After that speech, L turned to the other detectives. "Gentlemen, can you please give us a moment to talk in private?"

Matsuda pouted. Aizawa saw this and glared at him. They stood up and started filing out of the room with L watching them as they leave.

Once they were all out, L's eyes landed on Light. He didn't even bother moving his head, just his black eyes had moved. It was supposed to be creepy, but for some reason Light's cheeks became slightly hot.

"Ms. Shooichi, would you mind telling me about what you think of Kira's brand of justice?"

Light smirked. "Not at all."

-x-X-x-

_Half an hour later_

-x-X-x-

_It was like I was speaking to Light himself._

_I've noticed some similarities on how they talked. It always seemed like an act to me, or if not, it's too cheesy. Their brown eyes both have something hidden behind it._

_It had disappeared when Light and I were chained together. His eyes had become innocent and sincere. But after we captured Higuchi and had obtained the notebook, what seemed like dark secrets and lies to me had come back and his eyes all held them. _

_Three days after he disappeared, Akari showed up. _

_58% that she is Light's relative. _(They just don't know it. It's possible.)

_38% that Light got a sex change._

_4% that Light had turned into a woman._

For the past half hour, L had been asking Light questions about what he thought about Kira.

"Why did you and Light break up?"

_Tsk, that's why he's an anti-social person, he would ask personal questions just like that. _"My family and I had to move to a different location." Light answered smoothly. L had been staring at him intently ever since and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Where did you move to?"

Light looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he could answer, L said, "Did you know that there is a possibility that Light is homosexual?"

"..."

_What the hell?! _Light clenched his fists, as sign that he was either frustrated or just had to go to the bathroom. But he was flabbergasted. "As far as I know, Light is straight." He said calmly.

"Hmm... I had my doubts on that. You see, if you spell 'Yagami' backwards, it would be 'Imagay'. 'I'm A Gay'." Light wanted to strangle the man. When he was a little, a lot of kids had been smart enough to know that and had teased him about it.

"Heh, I never thought of that." He heard Ryuk snickered beside him. _That's because you don't do anything but eat apples. _Light mused.

He gave a soft chuckle, with a hint of annoyance. "Oh, Ryuzaki. You are such an odd man. I mean, it's just a name. If you're trying to be funny, then it's not that good of a joke." He shook his head, with a smile still on his face.

"Do I looked like I'm joking around?" _No... _"And why were you laughing if it wasn't funny?"

_Damn it, what is wrong with me? I've been distracted ever since we were left alone in this room. Could it be because this damn bra is on too tight? It's really uncomfortable. No, it's because of _him_. But why?_

"It is because it takes 42 muscles to frown. That's why you should smile. Don't you know that?" _That wasn't really necessary... I should whack him on the head. At least it only takes 4 muscles to do it._

"Yes, I do know that." L picked up a sugar cube from the plate and ATE IT! He glanced at Light's hands, who were clenched tightly. _She is either nervous, or annoyed... A habit that Light usually does._

He didn't realize that he had been staring for too long. "Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" L looked up and his dark eyes met brown. "Ryuzaki?"

He slowly looked away and grabbed his cup of tea from the table. "Ms. Shooichi, do you have a place to stay?" He asked while he was calmly stirring his tea. He glanced back at the brunette.

Light was a bit surprised at the question. "Of course, I do." _What did he think I was, a homeless person?_ "Why'd you ask?" He waited impatiently for his reply. The older detective took a sip from his cup. He made a face, then added more sugar cubes in.

"I was wondering if you could live here." He put down his cup and put his thumb against his lips. He looked away again and seemed to be thinking.

Light already knew why he had to move, but he didn't want him to get suspicious. "Is there any reason why?"

"Everyone in the Kira investigation lives here in this building, with the exception of Mr. Aizawa. If you want to help with the case, I'd like you to move in here." He looked at him, with his thumb on his mouth. "Your deductive skills are quite amazing." He gave him a small smile. A rare cute smile. A smile that would make your heart flutter, would give you butterflies in your stomach, would make your cheeks heat up...

Anyways...

Light stared at him, not saying anything. He'd never seen him smile like this before. In the past, all those smiles that he gave him seemed fake. Light laughed, with a slight hint of nervousness. "Yes well, thank you. But if you'd excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." L's smile disappeared and gave him a nod. "Of course." He gave him directions as to where to go, and Light practically zoomed out of the room.

-x-X-x-

Light put the toilet seat down and sat on it. _Okay, I admit that even when I was still a man, I had thought that Ryuzaki was pretty attractive. Not as much as I was though. I've never actually liked someone. Just attracted to the women I went out with. Could it be that I like L?_

_No, it can't be. He's my enemy, the main obstacle to my goals. _

Ryuk phased through the door and chuckled. "Hey Light, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird since you and that L guy started chatting."

Light gave him a small glare, but not enough for anyone who could be watching them through surveillance cameras to actually figure out that there was someone, other than Light, in the washroom. It just looked like he was thinking hard.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Ms. Shooichi, is everything alright?" It was L. Dun dun duuunn...

Light quickly opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. And yes, everything is alright." He walked out of the bathroom and faced L. "So, I'm going to be living here from now on?"

"It's safer."

Light sighed. "Okay, then." L scratched his left foot at the back of his other leg. "I'll send Matsuda to be at your place tomorrow morning." He had asked Light where he lived when they were talking.

Light nodded, but remembered how Matsuda looked at him. He wondered if Matsuda had also been attracted to him when he was still a male. That thought made his eye twitched.

-x-X-x-

_I'm bring sexy back, yeah!_

_Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah!_

Light groaned. He moved into the building this morning and all of the detectives had been discussing about the Kira case. No one had mentioned anything about the notebook in front of him, so he was slightly pissed off that his plan in killing L was postponed until he figured out how to turn back into a guy again.

It was past midnight when they finished their whole boring discussion. Right now, Light was having a very good dream.

"L's...bring...sexy back..?" He muffled to his pillow. Ryuk snickered beside the bed.

"_L's bringing sexy back (Yeah)_

_Them other task force don't know how to act (Yeah)_

_You let him make up for the things girls lack (Yeah)_

_'Cause he's burning up you gotta get it fast (Yeah)."_

Light jolted up in his bed from Ryuk's demonic laughter. He looked around to where the song was coming from. He found his phone at the side table of his bed and turned off his alarm. _I must've set the alarm wrong. _It was five in the morning.

Ryuk never understand why Light's alarm was Sexy Back. Light said that it was fact, meaning that _he's _bringing sexy back. I think it was supposed to be an insult...

Yeah, don't ask.

Light's eyes widened when he realized he had a dream about him and L, _together. _Ryuk snorted. "You're probably wondering why I didn't wake you up. There was nothing good on T.V." You could never rely on Ryuk...

Meanwhile, a slightly shocked detective was watching the whole scene through surveillance cameras, being the pervert he was. The other detectives were still fast asleep and as usual, he was the only one awake. He stared intently at the screen. What Light didn't realize was that he had actually said those words out loud.

"I'm bringing ... sexy back?"

* * *

**A/N: No you are not bring sexy back you silly goose, you invented it. And by the way, his birthday is in 3 days! Muahaha.**

**I apologized if this chapter was short, but it was only supposed to be focused on L and Light's conversation. Next chapter will be longer. I hope... He he.**

**Light's girl name meaning: Akari – _Light – _Shooichi – _Just/Right or Justice._  
**

**Disclaimer: L's Bringing Sexy Back is a parody songfic by ObSeSsEdWiThIzZy. She'd let me used it. And Sexy Back belongs to Justin Timberlake.**

**And OMG, last night I found out how to pronounce 'Lawliet'! It's 'Law-LIGHT'! All this time I'd been pronouncing his stinking name wrong. 'Law-li-et'. And lastly, please review! Thanks. ;)**


	4. Date

**AN: Thank you for those who reviewed, alerted, favourited, and read!**

**

* * *

**

**Karma**

**Chapter 4: Date**

Light reluctantly dressed up in his new wardrobe. Before, when he was chained to L, he didn't really care about dressing up since the detective was a guy. But now as a female, there were certain ... things that a guy should not see, unless they were having sex or something. Just thinking about those dark eyes watching his every move gave him goosebumps.

He made his way downstairs with Ryuk where the rest of the taskforce was. "Good morning, Ms. Akari!" Matsuda greeted enthusiastically.

"Morning. And please, call me Akari." Matsuda blushed when Light smiled at him.

"Alright, Akari. Would you like something to eat?"

"Coffee is good." Matsuda nodded. He poured him some coffee and gave it to him. He muttered a thanks, then went to where his father was.

Light's father looked at him in concern, before putting on a wary smile and greeted him. Other than that, no one else seemed to acknowledge his presence.

He sat down beside his father and looked to see what he was doing. Soichiro was shuffling some papers and reading them. He saw L typing something in his laptop so Light didn't bother greeting him. He was talking to his father most of the time, but when he turned around in his seat, he was greeted by two dark orbs that made his heart stopped beating altogether.

"...?!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Light asked, a little out of breath and was clutching on to the arm rest. L, who was sitting on his office chair, gazed at Light with wide-eyes. The Chief was too busy to notice L coming. Matsuda had seen him moved closer to Light, and before he could ask what he was doing, L had silenced him with a look.

The panda/owl detective brought his thumb to his lips. "I'm sorry, perhaps that was a little uncalled for." Light narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What do you want?" He didn't like the way he was staring at him. He was kind of like smirking at some point, but Light was not sure.

"Would you like to come and walk with me around the park?"

"..."

Light was not expecting that. And neither did the rest of the detectives.

"Uh... why?"

"Nothing interesting is happening yet in the Kira case, so I'd like to take a break for a while."

_Take a break? What now? Is he suspecting me about something? I guess I'll just have to go with him. _"Okay, sure." L gave him a rare silly/creepy/cute smile before the two stood up. He looked at Light's father, who nodded at him and gave his son another smile, but looked more like a grimace.

"This should be interesting." Ryuk muttered.

"Have a good time, Akari!" Matsuda waved at them at the door. "And you too, Ryuzaki!"

The two (plus Ryuk) walked out of the building in silence. Once they were outside, L sneaked a glanced at Light.

_Walking tall and proud... Not a hair out of place... Clothes neat and tidy..._

Light looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?" L blinked. "Oh uh, nothing."

It was silent for a while. "So why did you want me to come with you anyways?"

"Everyone was busy doing their work, and you were doing nothing." Light scowled at him. Oh he was definitely doing something; looking good.

"Huh, is that so."

They continued to walk down the street until they reached the park. There were kids screaming and running around the play structure. L's eyes lit up when he spotted an ice cream cart. Light fought an urge to roll his eyes. "Hey, do you wanna get ice cream?"

Light sighed inaudibly. "Sure." They got in line and some kids and teenagers were looking at L. They were definitely creeped out by the man. Once they were on the front line, the vendor stared at him, wondering why such a guy like him was here.

"I'll take a mint chocolate chip ice cream." The detective turned to Light. "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, no thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't really like ice cream."

"Is there any reason why?"

_Seriously, why does he need to know why?! _"I just don't like its taste." It was a lie, he was just not in the mood for ice cream right now.

A couple of kids gasped behind them. A blonde girl with braids, who's age was about ten to eleven years, stepped up closer to Light and pointed at him in an accused manner. "Hey, missy! You don't you like its taste?! It tastes very good!" The kids behind her nodded vigorously.

"I kno—"

Another kid, who had a brown hair with glasses stepped up closer to him and put his hands on his waist. "What, do you think you're too cool for ice cream or something?! Everyone in the world loves ice cream! Even a homeless person like him," he pointed at L, "likes ice cream."

Light's lips twitched, fighting a smile. "For your information, I am not a homeless person." L licked his ice cream.

The boy raised his arms up in the air in an uncaring manner. "Tell that to someone who cares! And besides, it's rude to just butt in to a conversation."

"Uh, excuse me, is somebody gonna order any time now?" The vendor asked.

The blonde girl scowled at him. "Hey! He just said that it's rude to butt in to a conversation!"

"...Sorry?"

"Now, why don't you like ice cream?" She asked once again, turning to Light.

"It is beca—"

The young brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh, I know why. She's probably doing some diet stuff, you know how women these days. Always picky about the stuff they eat." The boys agreed to him.

The blonde gasped. "Excuse me?! Well at least we don't eat like pigs like you do!"

"Who are you calling pig?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said, _we don't eat like pigs like you do._" She emphasizedeach word.

Light's eye twitched. He felt a migraine coming on. _What was the point in trying to explain it to her anyway..._ While he was fuming, L and Ryuk were clearly amused by the kids.

"Oh yeah? At least we're not twigs like you girls are! And like you, too!" He once again pointed at L.

The blonde's body shook in rage. "Oh you little basta—"

"OKAY FINE, I'LL EAT A DAMN ICE CREAM!" Light looked at the vendor and chose a Cookies and Cream flavour. He looked at the kids.

"You don't have to be all yelly..." The blonde muttered.

"Meh, I think she's having her PMS." The boy whispered.

Light sighed and glanced at L. He could tell that the detective was amused by his outburst. It took all of his will power not to punch him.

The vendor gave him his ice cream. He paid for it and glanced back at the kids. He grabbed L's hand. "We gotta go now." He dragged him away with the Shinigami floating behind them from the crazy kids, but unfortunately, they were followed.

"We want to see you eat it. You might throw it in the garbage."

"I promise I won't. Now, see ya." Before the two could walk away, the boy made another comment.

"Promise? Girls always break promises!" And that received another comment from the girl.

"No we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Okay, okay! Just stop arguing." Light licked his ice cream. "There, now could all of you please leave?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm...you must really like holding hands with the homeless guy here." Light's eyes widened when he realized that he was still holding L's hand. He quickly dropped it.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." He said nonchalantly.

"Riiight." He rolled his eyes and turned to L. "We really have to go."

"We don't really have to. It's not like we're going to do something back at home." Light clenched his fists while L gave him an innocent look. He licked his ice cream again, this time he got some on beside his lips. Light wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was about to lift his hand to wipe it off, but thought, _I could just leave it there...no, it's too embarrassing. _He pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped the ice cream off of L's face. L stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Aww!" The girls chanted.

"Eww!" The boys tuned in with the girls.

"Oooo." Ryuk joined in.

"..."

_Oh yeah, they're still here._

"Uh well, we have to go now!" The blonde girl said. "Let's leave them alone." She winked at Light, who just smiled at her so he could get them to leave.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I don't even wanna know what they're going to do next." The girl smacked the back of his head. "Idiot, she just wiped the ice cream off!"

"And you're calling me deaf. Didn't you hear the homeless guy? He said and I quote, _It's not like we're going to do something back at home._"

"He said _it's not like_!"

Light sighed in relief as they left and licked his ice cream. "Finally, they're gone. How can such little kids be so annoying?" He sighed again and looked at L, who staring at him.

"Hey, you okay there?" L threw his ice cream cone into the garbage can that was beside him. "I'm hungry. I know a place where they sell the perfect food."

"Food? You mean _sweets? _But you just had ice cream! If you want, you can have the rest of mine." He brought it up close to L's face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

L started walking away. "You promised those kids that you'll eat it." Light sighed in defeat. "Fine."

-x-X-x-

Inside the restaurant, they sat in a more reclusive spot, much to Light's dismay. The waiter arrived and gave them the menus, and smiled coyly at Light, who in returned, gave him a dry smile before the guy left. _Wow...it was usually a waitress coming to my table to flirt with me... _He was also surprised that the waiter was able to ignore L's weird manners.After a couple of minutes, the waiter came back, ready to take their order.

"What would you like, miss?" He was facing Light, as if L wasn't sitting there.

"I would like strawberry cheesecake, strawberry sundae, with lots of strawberries please. And hmm... that is it, I believe." L looked up from the menu and glanced at the two, who were both giving him strange looks. The waiter sighed inaudibly and messily wrote L's order.

"Now, _your _order, miss?" He turned to Light suggestively.

"Oh, and can you please bring me a plate of sugar cubes? That would enlighten me." The waiter glared at L, who was staring blankly at him.

"Excuse me sir, but I was talking to _her._" The waiter seethed, obviously losing his cool. "Now, what would like miss?"

"I'll tak—"

"Hmm, a cup of coffee sounds good... Please add that, too." Light frowned at the detective, giving him a 'what-in-the-world-are-you-doing' look. L just gave him a ghostly smirk.

The waiter sighed shakily. "Is that all, sir?" He spat out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, that is all." The guy narrowed his eyes at him, and turned back to Light with a smile.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, too, please. Thank you." The waiter nodded and left without a word.

Light waited til the guy was out of hearing. "You really like pissing people off, don't you Ryuzaki?" His question was answered with a 'hmm'. He shook his head and smiled.

"Ahh! Hey, Light! I need apple, now!" Ryuk cried. He was all tangled like a pretzel. Light ignored him. _Hmph, why can't he just go and get an apple? He is a Shinigami after all. _As if he could read his mind, Ryuk left to go get an apple. Light sighed quietly in relief.

The waiter arrived with the food, this time not saying a word nor smiled at Light. He quickly left after he had placed the 'so-called' food. Light quietly mixed in a suitable amount of sugar and cream into his coffee. He glanced up, and saw L staring at him. _WHAT NOW?!_

Instead of saying something, he just raised an eyebrow. "You remind me of Light."

Light shrugged, lifting the cup to his lips. "Yes, people sometimes think we're twins."

"I agree with them." L took a bite of his strawberry cheesecake. After swallowing it, he licked his sundae and ate a strawberry, then popped a sugar cube in his mouth. Light felt like puking. He took another sip so the cup would cover the whole scene.

L looked around the restaurant and saw a couple holding hands across the table. The woman was giggling about whatever the guy was saying. The detective looked at Light, whose cup was still on his face. "Akari?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this what you would call a date?"

Light almost choked. He grabbed the napkin beside the plate and wiped his lips before answering. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?"

"Are we on a date?"

The young man, or woman, coughed lightly. "Just friends hanging out, nothing more."

"Oh? Hmm, friends... I gained yet another friend." L said with a slight disappointed and mocked tone. Light forced a smile. "That's great then."

-x-X-x-

Once they left the restaurant, they walked around for a couple of minutes and just talked like L and _Light _used to before. Intelligent conversations and whatnot. Light had asked him if he had a girlfriend, to which L had replied, "I don't have time for women. I find them quite distracting at times."

Tsk.

After that they decided to head back to headquarters, since they had been out for two hours. They continued their intellectual talking while walking back. It took them fifteen minutes to return, and when they were at the front of the building, L stopped. Light, who was a couple of steps in front of him, stopped also and looked back.

L brought his thumb to his lips. "I had fun."

Light blinked, then smiled. This time, a real one. "I had fun too, Ryuzaki." It was actually true. He had thought that going with him would be a pain in the neck, and that he would ask endless questions about the case. He walked back closer to L. He hesitated for a second, then kissed L lightly on the cheek.

"..."

Light pulled back with a small smile before he entered the building. _He better not suspect me of anything now. No, knowing Ryuzaki he's still going to watch me under surveillance cameras. And I shouldn't act like _Light _all the time. Right now I'm just Akari Shooichi, helping the investigation and Light's ex-girlfriend.__ And about Misa, I hope she's doing a good job of hiding. I better get a hold of the notebook that they have. But how...?in _He was also glad that Ryuk wasn't still back. He wondered where the Shinigami was. _He probably ate every apple in town._

Meanwhile, L touched his cheek. He felt warm inside. _Did she just do that to prove that she doesn't have any bad intentions? Or maybe... something else? _

First, being called sexy, and now the kiss. He sighed audibly and followed Light inside. How he wished_ Light_ was here, he missed having fights with him. Although talking to _Akari _was like the same with _Light_, he would never fight her. Unless she asked for it.

Watari was watching the whole scene through the cameras. They were close enough to the door, so he could see them. He smiled when _Akari_ kissed L, and chuckled when he saw the detective touched his cheek. Though he was thinking that the whole thing was similar when Misa Amane had kissed L. When he had said that he might actually fall for her, it wasn't true. He had known L for a long time and had come to know that he would never go for someone like Misa. And now, he knew that there was actually a perfect match for the number one detective. Well, _two _actually.

Akari _and _Light.

* * *

**AN:I don't know if Watari would actually approve of Light. Not because he's a guy, but because he's a suspect. **

**This chapter was only a filler. Next chapter will have more Kira action, but will not take over the whole thing. It will still have some humour and some fluff. _Hopefully _it'll have those...  
**

**I put a new poll up that is related to this fic. Please go to my profile and vote.  
**

**Please Review, too! Thanks. =D  
**


	5. Meetings

**AN: Whoa, I haven't updated in a _long _time! And as an apology, I made this chapter extra long. **

**I am going to change the plot a bit, since my last one has a lot of plot holes in it. So the next few chapters are going to be quite... dramatic and angst-ish. But it'll still have humour in it.**

**Also, some characters have made a re-appearance in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and... Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

**Karma**

**Chapter 5: Meetings and...Periods?!  
**

_Genichi Hayashi_

A man looked up nervously from the notebook and at an intercom. "_Thank you for your cooperation," _said a distorted voice from the intercom. The man let out a shuddering breath.

Meanwhile, L watched the man fidgeted at his chair through surveillance cameras. He put his thumb to his lips.

_If he dies after 13 days, Light is Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira._

-x-X-x-

Light sat down beside L in his "office" (which looked like a tornado had passed by with all the papers and pens lying everywhere) but the older detective didn't even bother looking up. Instead, he quickly minimized something in his laptop and took a sip from his cup of sugar-infested coffee.

"Is there anything you need Ms Akari?" _Oohh, and now it's back to Miss, huh?_ Light shook his head. "Nothing." He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin onto his palm. His expression looked thoughtful. He got bored after that and started watching L from the corner of his eye.

After L finished his coffee, he grabbed a cherry and put it in his mouth. Light kept his expression blank as L's cheeks suddenly bulged out. He could hear sucking noises, then L stuck his tongue out with two seeds on and the cherry stem. He picked it off and put it on a bowl, which were full of stems and seeds.

_Well that was... interesting..._

Indeed it was. Light stared at L's lips, which were red from the cherry stains. For some reason he liked how it contrasted with L's pale skin. He blinked when he heard an evil feminine voice inside his head. _Lips that shame the red red rose_—

_Whoa, where the _hell _did that come from?! I think I'm under a spell! _

"Ms Akari, why are you staring at me?" He blinked again.

_And so the spell is broken...thank goodness._

"Nothing. I was just thinking," he said smoothly. He straightened up and leaned back to his chair. L merely shrugged and started to skillfully eat cherries again.

Light gritted his teeth. He was _bored. _

Sighing, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started doodling. It bore him as well, so he stopped and looked at L.

"What's going on in the Kira case, aside from criminals dying?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. "I mean, Light asked me to help you people, but it's not like _something _is happening."

"Unfortunately no," L told him. Light smirked out of L's sight. _It won't be the same anymore once you die._ He pretended to sigh in exasperation and stood up to make a cup of coffee.

"Ryuzaki, would it be alright if I go out for a while?" he asked as he stirred the cup.

L didn't answer for a moment, which unnerved Light. "Of course you can," he finally said, "It's not like you're my prisoner so you're free to do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't kill me."

Light raised his eyebrow. _Is he implying something? _He sighed when L didn't say anything else. _Whatever._

He grabbed his purse and went outside, with Ryuk floating behind him.

-x-X-x-

"Hey, Light. What are you going to do now? This has been really boring, ever since you've turned into a girl," Ryuk complained as soon as they were out of the building.

"Just relax, Ryuk," Light assured the monster. "I just have to get that damn Ryuzaki to tell me about the notebook and everything will fall into place."

Ryuk sighed. "Whatever. Just don't even get started in your 'God of the New World' speech crap." Light rolled his eyes, but said no more to that topic.

"After he tells me about the notebook and showed me it, I'll ask him about the 13 day rule," Light continued. "There might be a possibility that he'd tell me about the plan that he had told me before, but that is unlikely, seeing as the others still don't know about it."

"Uh-huh," Ryuk muttered, not really caring about what the teen was saying.

"If he does tell the others and I about it, Rem has to be there to know about his plan, so that the Shinigami will have no choice but to kill Ryuzaki in order to save Misa." Light took out his phone from his purse. "I have to tell Misa to send Rem to the building as soon as Ryuzaki tells me about the notebook."

_Misa, I want you to do something fo—_

"Hey!"

Light yelped at the hot substance seeping through his shirt. He looked at the girl who had just bumped into him and his eyebrows perked up.

_Maya?_

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" she cried, wiping Light's shirt with a tissue. He was trying to hide the pain he was feeling from the coffee that was spilled onto him, and he was doing a very good job of hiding it.

"It's fine," he said calmly. _Wow, she still looks the same after all these years._

"No, this is unforgivable, seeing that was a really cute shirt that I shamelessly spilled coffee on!"

Light shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "It is alright, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." He chuckled, but inside, he was fuming. _That Shinigami! Why the hell didn't he tell me that I was going to bump into someone?!_

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You're probably wondering why I didn't warn you about it," the Shinigami said. "Thought it might be funny to let her spill that coffee onto you. Turns out I was right!" He laughed harder. Behind that smile Light was giving the girl, he gritted his teeth. _I really wish I can kill this monster right now._

"A-and you're probably wishing that you can kill me right now! Hyuk, hyuk!"

_...I hate how he does that..._

"Uh, miss? Are you okay? If you want, we can buy something to eat!" She pointed to a small Subway restaurant that was standing across the road. "It'll be my treat!"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"Oh, but I insist! Come!"

"I'm sorry."

"Please, please, PLEASE! I feel really sorry for what I did to you and your wonderful shirt," she pleaded.

Light sighed in defeat. "Okay," he agreed just to get the girl to shut up.

"Yay!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the road when the cars had stopped.

_It does not look good for a girl like her to be enthusiastic. It makes her look more... creepy. Didn't think that was possible. Although she is an interesting person in some ways I guess._

"Oh, by the way, my name is Maya, what's yours?"

"My name is Akari," he said. _She's still the same old careless woman._ "You know, you shouldn't give out your real name just like that."

"Huh?"

"What if the person you gave your name to is Kira?" He knew that was pointless, and she might suspect him, but he wanted to know if she was a supporter of Kira. _Just out of curiosity._

"I don't think Kira would kill me, since I didn't do anything bad," she said. "And besides, I'm a supporter of Kira, and I know he wouldn't kill one of his fans."

Light's lips curled up into a somewhat evil smile. _Just as I thought._ "How about you, Akari? Do you support Kira?"

"I think he is just trying to make the world a better place," he said.

"He is," she happily agreed. They entered the restaurant, which was packed with people. After Light had reluctantly ordered something from the menu, they left because there were no tables and seats left.

Light reluctantly unwrapped his sandwich, not really feeling hungry, and took a bite. The two sat on a bench and were quiet for a moment.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Maya asked.

Light stopped, holding his sandwich mid-air and with his mouth opened. _Oh, no. She is _not _going to ask me out, will she?! I guess she got attracted to my good feminine looks and still hasn't gotten over the old me. Well, who would? I'm very attracted and an intelligent person that everyone admires and soon will be the God of the New World!_

Yes, Light, we _know._

"Uh, Akari?" Maya said, bringing Light back into reality. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm all right," he replied. _Should I lie to her about my status? If I did, she'd leave me alone, but if not, she might ask me out, and judging by how she had stalked me a lot of times before, there's a possibility that she'd force me to have a lesbian sex with her! Hell to the _NO_. Jeez, I should really stop thinking about lesbian sex and all, it's not like _I _want it..._

"As for your previous question, no," he said.

They spent the couple of minutes talking about random stuff. Light actually thought that Maya was a pretty fun person to talk to. After that it was time for Light to go or else L would get suspicious of him for who knows what reason.

"It was nice meeting you, Akari," Maya said. "See you later!" She waved and walked away.

"Yeah, see you later," Light said quietly. Although it had been an interesting conversation, he felt like there was someone or _something_, aside from Ryuk and other people walking pass the two, watching them from a distance while they were communicating. He watched as Maya disappeared when she turned left. He took a long last look at the place they were talking at before deciding to head back to the headquarters.

"Hey, Ryuk?" he said, still quiet in case there was really someone watching them.

"Hn?"

"Was there someone listening to Maya and I's conversation?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Light slightly narrowed his eyes. He decided to end the conversation, knowing that the Shinigami would be no help at all. "No reason."

"M'kay."

Truth was, Ryuk knew that someone was watching them. Someone annoying (Ryuk's opinion) and one who granted wishes. He _was _going to tell Light about it, but he figured that it'd be more interesting (and amusing) to watch Light figure it all out on his own.

-x-X-x-

"How was your day out, Ms. Akari?" Light blinked. He was slightly surprised by that, as the number one detective asked him as soon as he entered the room. He was though, unsurprisingly, greeted by Matsuda in a very enthusiastic manner. His father was in a different room, though the reasons to him was unknown.

"It was pretty good," he replied. He didn't mention Maya because he didn't think it was all important.

He was walking towards an office chair when it hit him.

Something painful.

_Excruciatingly_ painful.

A pain that was so _unbearable_ he could barely stand up.

...

Okay, so it wasn't really _that _painful. Just wanted it to be dramatic.

But Light could feel it in his abdomen. He knew what it was.

Cramps.

_Oh, dear God._

"Is everything all right?" L asked. He knew something was wrong the moment he saw Light's left eye barely twitched.

Light decided not to lie, since he figured that L already knew. Though not about the cramps, he hoped. "Not really. Excuse me, I need to go to the washroom." He smiled and left.

Matsuda pursed his lips, confused. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

-x-X-x-

"Wow, he – or she looked amazing! I adore her hair and everything!" Maya exclaimed. She sighed dreamily. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

The genie looked at her. "That's because you have his face stuck on every corner of your room," he said bluntly.

She ignored him. "Aw, but we need to find him a guy so the spell can be permanent. I mean, with a face like that it's not going to be complicated. At least that's what I thought. He can be a heartless bastards sometimes." She stood up and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Hm, how about we get Hideki Ryuga to date him – or her?" She shook her head and continued mumbling. "No. Light would not want that guy. He's really good-looking, obviously since he's an actor, but not smart enough for 'Akari'." She air-quoted the name and mentioned it like it was some kind of forbidden word.

The genie sighed in boredom. Maya pursed her lips and thought hard. "Ooh! What about the _other_ Hideki Ryuga? I heard he got the exams all correct like Light's."

"What?! There is _another_ Hideki Ryuga?!" the genie bellowed. He didn't hear her say his name at first, since she was mumbling.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I _loathe_ that actor! I met him a couple of years ago, telling him that he can have one wish. But do you know what he called me?!" He grabbed Maya's shirt collar and started shaking her. "Do. You. Know?"

"Look, I obviously don't!" she screamed. She slapped the genie's hands away. "So what did he call you?"

"He called me a mother—bleepsbleepsbleeps—That's what he called me!"

Maya stared at him, giving him a 'WTF' look. "O-_kay._"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. He's a great guy."

"…"

Maya growled and picked up a pillow from her neatly-made bed. She started whacking the genie with it. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Eep! I was just trying to make the atmosphere _less_ tense!"

"You're not doing a very good job of it!"

_Whack whack whack_

"Stop it!" He grabbed the pillow from her and threw it across the room. "Haha!"

"Oh no, you di-int!" She started flailing her arms towards the genie, who in returned did the same. "Wow, you fight like a girl!"

"You, too!"

"That's because I _am _one, stupid!"

"Oh, now you've just crossed the line!"

They continued fighting for a while, screaming and calling each other names. You'd think that the genie is the _mature _one, but no...

"Bobert!"

They both stopped when they heard someone gasped and cried the name 'Bobert'. "Honey?" the genie yelped.

Close to the door floated a 'female' version of the genie, minus the moustache of course. "What the heck are you doing, fighting with a _woman?!_"

Maya gave her a weird look. "Who are you?" She turned to the genie. "And what! You're name is fricken' _Bobert?!_"

"Y-yes."

Maya started rolling on the floor, laughing her butt off. _I mean, what kind of name is B-bobert?! _

"Hey, it is _not _funny!"

"T-then why the – hahaha – am I l-laughing?"

_TEN MINUTES LATER--_

"Are you done?" Bobert asked blandly.

Maya stood up and wiped her tears. "Well that was a good one," she muttered and her expression turned serious when she faced the female genie, which she assumed was Bobert's wife when he had said 'Honey' the first time.

"What are doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see what my husband's up too," she told her. "So what wish did he grant?"

"_No, don't tell her," _Bobert, who was behind his wife, mouthed. Maya smirked.

"He turned a guy into a girl."

"_I hate you,_" he mouthed. His wife turned to him. "You did what?" she seethed.

"I'm a genie, I grant any kind of wish one person wants. That's my job!"

"I do know that. But you can't just turn someone into an opposite sex! That's torture!" Maya's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," his wife said.

Maya started laughing evilly. Bobert rolled his eyes while his wife just stared at Maya. "What is wrong with her?" she whispered.

"A lot of things. She's quite stupid sometimes," he whispered back, but apparently Maya heard it. "Me, stupid? You're the idiot one. You could've just flown around the room instead when I was beating you up!"

Bobert's wife nodded. "You know she's right, you're stupid too."

"What? If I had done that then you'd think that I'm a chicken!"

"You are though!" Both of the women cried. Bobert gasped. He grabbed his wife's hand. "How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you!" he said dramatically.

"Oh give me a break," Maya muttered. She watched as Bobert's wife beat up her husband. _What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?_

-x-X-x-

Light walked out of the bathroom, eyes twitching. He could feel the cramps and his back was starting to hurt. Luckily, he had put on the pad before 'it' flowed. _Putting it on was just a blow to my pride,_ Light thought.

He felt really uncomfortable being a woman, as of course, he had not experienced something like this. He always wondered what had turned him into the opposite sex, and why. He had never done something wrong before, excluding killing people, but that was only so he could create a perfect world for everyone who deserved it, including him. But turning into a woman would not stop him from being Kira. Heck, he could turn into an _it _for all he cared, he would not forfeit ownership of the Death Note.

And L would die.

"Oh hey, Akari. Are you feeling okay now?" Matsuda asked as he approached Light. Light nodded and gave him a smile, but said nothing. He sat down beside L, who was eating sweets and staring at the computer screen. Shocking.

L grabbed a bowl of cherries while he was still staring at the screen. He put in in front of Light's face. Light gave him a blank look. "I've noticed you staring at me earlier while I was eating it, so I figured you want some."

"Uh, no thank you, Ryuzaki."

"Ah, but fruits are good for someone going through a period." Light glared at him. He could himself losing control, though part of the reason was because of the period.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," L said without any emotion. Light was glad he saying all these things quietly. "How the heck did you know anyway? Were you watching me?"

"I was not watching you. I just knew it by the look of your face," he replied.

_How can he know that just by the look of my face? Oh wait, it's probably because of that stupid pimple on my forehead, _Light thought.

The reason why L knew about it was because of Misa. Everytime she got her period it was like hell for the detectives. L noticed Light's change of mood, and that was how he knew about it.

Light sighed and grabbed a cherry. Although he wasn't planning on eating it like a ninja, no matter how impressive it looked on L. He took a bite.

"Akari eats rather cutely," L commented. The juice of the cherry didn't go inside Light's mouth, instead it flowed out of his after L 'complimented' him.

"Never mind," he quickly added. Light glared daggers at him.

_Jerk._

_

* * *

_

**AN: I was planning on updating this on my birthday (which is tomorrow! I'm turning 13), but I changed my mind. This chapter is a gift for myself. :P LOL I know, I'm so cheap.**

**And... I hope you like Bobert's name. I also hope you enjoyed Maya and his appearance. I just love those two. ^_^ Oh and if any of you got confused or anything at the part where Bobert said that Ryuga (the actor) was a nice guy, he didn't really meet him. He was just "trying" to make Maya laugh, or better yet, he was just teasing her. **

**Happy Holidays!  
**


End file.
